


Behind the Scenes

by CountDorku



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Jokes, F/F, Funny, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Glimmer (She-Ra), Mild Language, Season 5 Salt, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, Steven Universe References, Trans Bow (She-Ra), and keeps flirting with Catra for laughs, but Glimmer has a perverse sense of humour, like not super dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountDorku/pseuds/CountDorku
Summary: Adora and her friends, the lead actors on the hit showShe-Ra and the Princesses of Power, discover that the script for the final season is not all they'd hoped it would be.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 70





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Say_Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_Anything/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Detrás de escenas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299239) by [BlAnWhiDe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlAnWhiDe/pseuds/BlAnWhiDe)



Adora put the cardboard tray on the table with the air of a relief shipment arriving to a remote village, and her friends fell on the cardboard cups of life-giving caffeine with zeal.

“If I didn’t have to drive,” said Catra, “I’d be fortifying this. I could do with some Dutch courage before getting back to this script.”

Adora looked around the table, noting her friends’ faces. “Bad?”

Glimmer’s bob glinted in the weak morning sun as she shuddered. “Worse.”

“I got it worse than you did,” said Catra glumly.

Bow gave her an odd look. “I thought you would’ve liked to get so much focus.”

“My arc last season was about realising that wasn’t the point, remember?” Catra took another swig. “I was really looking forward to sinking my teeth into that redemption arc and it’s done in fast-forward, it’s like they just plain forgot everything since season 1. Besides, I still think I’m only getting this much focus because Noelle keeps staring at my ass.”

“It’s such a nice ass, though,” said Glimmer, smirking.

“Yes thank you Sparkles I’m aware it’s a nice ass. Doesn’t mean you _or_ Noelle get to eat it.” Catra made a face. “Adora not keeping you satisfied?”

“That’s rather personal, don’t you think?” said Glimmer, failing entirely to keep a straight face, and the bleak mood lifted for a few moments as the four of them shared a laugh.

“Seriously, though, what is this redemption arc?” demanded Catra. “I do a good thing, I get forgiven instantly by everyone, all my character’s faults vanish like mist at midmorning. If you didn’t have room to do it well in this season, you could always have started it earlier! I’m so jealous of Peridot right now.”

“I’m so jealous of everyone on _Steven Universe_ right now.” Glimmer dragged a hand down her face, a gesture of frustration she’d picked up from her father. “Their final season wasn’t just ‘oh yeah, that thing that was really good last season, pretend it never happened’. The scene where Adora and I make up is like a four-second hug and then the whole argument is shoved under the rug. She made me argue with my wife onscreen for nothing.”

“It’s not entirely shoved under the rug, I apparently get salty about it in ways that don’t really work and then suddenly stop.” Bow stopped himself from throwing up his arms in frustration just in time to avoid potentially severe burns from the coffee he was holding. “I don’t know which is worse, honestly.”

“Honestly, _all_ of us probably get it better than Scorpia.” Catra rolled her eyes. “She gets basically written out except as a threat halfway along. That whole thing between her and me last season gets wrapped up in four seconds. Homegirl was done dirty.”

Glimmer groaned and said, “Four seconds seems to be a trend in this season; that’s how long I get to actually interact with Micah. These writers just love yanking us apart at the last second.”

“Not to mention our kiss,” said Bow.

Glimmer dug through the rumpled pages. “Wait, I missed that – oh, that’s why, it’s one line down the bottom of the page. No buildup at all.” She made a face. “Remember how they told us that relationship was going to be sibling-like?”

Catra was also scanning the script. “Entrapta seems to be coming out of this okay, at least. I saw her doing some exercises with her hair so she can be on the top of her game for it. Honestly, she’s earned it, she was barely in last season.”

“How do you even exercise hair?” said Adora, her big honest forehead wrinkling in confusion.

“I don’t know how it works but Entrapta found a way!” More coffee disappeared into Catra’s mouth. “Like, not everything here is bad. There are some good ideas here. I can’t wait to see Hordak getting to stretch his acting muscles as like four different characters; dude’s spent so long as Cold Menace McAsshole that I was beginning to wonder if his smiling muscles were starting to atrophy. I guess he finally managed to convince them to let him do comedy.”

Adora picked up her script and started flicking through it, wincing occasionally. “Wait, I’m not even the least bit suspicious? I spent an entire episode in a paranoia freakout because of you and that was _before_ I threw that robot.”

“I know, right?” Catra raised her coffee in a mocking toast. “To the deep, enduring love we apparently have, and which is way more important than plot or themes!”

“To love,” said Adora, doing her best set of exaggerated bedroom eyes at Glimmer, and Bow choked back a laugh. “It’s gonna be nice when this is over and I can start wearing my ring normally again; they didn’t want a tan line on my finger, so I’ve been wearing it around my neck on a chain like I’m heading for Mordor.”

“Yeah, it was really annoying that you couldn’t wear it normally,” said Glimmer. “It was such a nuisance measuring your finger in your sleep so I could surprise you with it. At least I got to hide it under a glove.”

“It was really sweet, though,” said Adora.

Bolstered by the good mood, they returned to their scripts.

“They’ve got some good guest stars, at least,” said Glimmer. “The Star Siblings are getting an episode.”

“Wait, the Star Siblings are guest-starring?” Bow’s eyes bugged out. “I had such a crush on all of them when they were in that terrible Disney show when I was fourteen – especially Jewlstar.” He made a face. “Of course, that was before he transitioned and well before I’d figured it out, so I spent a couple of years mistakenly thinking I was a lesbian.”

“You can be an honorary lesbian, if you like,” said Glimmer impishly.

“I’m sorry, calling me anything other than a pan dude is transphobia and you’ll be hearing from my lawyer.” A gentle smile danced on his lips as he took another shot of coffee. “Not gonna lie, though, second puberty was really kind to him. He looks amazing.”

“Maybe you can get his autograph,” said Catra. “Ask him about his favourite binder brands or something, I dunno what trans guys like to talk about among themselves.”

“How much we hated _Game of Thrones_ , in my experience,” said Bow, “although that might just be me.”

Catra thought for a moment. “If I get the chance, I might take Tallstar out for a drink or three. She’s pretty cute, so I dunno, we might be able to hit it off. Or if not I get to spend a few hours in the presence of a pretty girl and the alcohol I’m gonna need to deal with this season.”

“Wondering if she has any other settings on those arms?” said Glimmer teasingly, a slight leer on her face.

“Pervert.” But Catra was smiling when she said it. “Do you talk like this around Harper?”

“It’s not like she can understand it, Catra. She’s still figuring out object permanence.” Glimmer sighed. “If it wasn’t for this contract I’d just quit now and go home to look after her, but I can’t afford the legal fees. At least Mom’s willing to babysit.”

“Man, she also got done dirty and she’s not even alive for this.” Catra stuck her tongue out. “I’m starting to sound like a stuck record, I know. But seriously, I _kill her_ and nobody cares?”

“Those would be Consequences, Catra. And we all know actions don’t have Consequences.” Adora finished off her coffee, lobbing the cup into the trash with the air of a basketballer landing a three-point shot. “Ah well. At least we have work.”

Glimmer mockingly struck a pose and said, “For the Honour of Getting Paidskull!”

Adora stood up. “That reminds me, I need to get to the fitting for my new She-Ra costume. I’ll see you guys later – and even if this season’s gonna suck, I’m glad we’re friends.”

“To the end, Adora.” Catra saluted her with the coffee. “Good luck, everyone.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't like S5. And quite a few of my friends didn't like S5. Like, no offence if you did, I just thought the writing was bad. (Like, apparently execs may have interfered? I don't know what goes on behind the real-life scenes, I just know that what reached Netflix struck me as a lot worse than S4.)
> 
> So I wrote a gag fic about how salty I was about it and the things I didn't like about the character arcs and here we are.


End file.
